The Knight King on Broadway
Live Action's movie-spoof of 1998 show "The Lion King on Broadway". A parody of the late 1997/1998 Disney musical based on the film, The Lion King Cast * Infant Simba- Infant Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith) * Young Simba - Max (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) * Adult Simba - William Thatcher (A Knight's Tale) * Young Nala - Penny (Inspector Gadget; 1999) * Adult Nala - jocelyn (A Knight's Tale)/Caitlin (Roar) * Timon - Pippin (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Pumbaa - Merry (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Mufasa - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Sarabi - Arwen (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Scar - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Shenzi - Hag (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Banzai - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ed - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Lionesses - Female Warriors (The Lord of the Rings; 2001-2003, The Hobbit; 2012-2014 and The Chronicles of Narnia; 2005-2010) * The Hyenas - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Rafiki - Galadriel (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zazu - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014) * Sarafina - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2002-2003) * Infant Kiara - Infant Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Stampede - Wargs (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) Movie Used *The Lion King on Broadway (1997/1998) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 4 - The Knights Hunt * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to Be King * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 10 - Galadriel Mourns * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of King Miraz * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 19 - William Confronts Miraz * The Knight King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Trivia * Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway